Mortadelogaret y FilemónHans
by TaKarst
Summary: Va de dos agentes de la MIA que se embarcan en la mision de recuperar a Agatio Ostiazo.


**Mortadelo y Filemón**  
  
Estamos en la MIA , sede Tolbiana de agentes privados. Los agentes se juegan el cuello día a día por un estupendo sueldo. Acerquémonos mas a la vida de dos agentes...Supermortadelo y Superfilemón: Aparecen dos señores durmiendo en unos cajones abiertos de un archivador.  
  
**Babi:** MORTADELILLO!!!! FILEMONCETE!!! Como esteis durmiendo otra vez os degooooooollo ...  
  
**Hans:** (Despertando...) Ya vamos , ya vamos....

**Garet:** (bosteza) Si.... (se estira) ¿Cuál es al misión de hoy?

**Babi:** Esperen, que tengo que llamar al Bacterio, antes de explicar... ¡Saquen al Bacterio del incinerador de basuras!

**Iodem:** Aquí me teneis, ¿que pasa? Resulta que hay que recuperar un preso escapado de la carcel de alta seguridad de Vault, y claro, necesitamos dos agentes decididos que recuperen al Agatio alias ostiazo... ¡DONDE VAN! EQUIPO DE SEGURIDAD!

**Félix y Piers:** Los hemos recuperado, ya iban por el iglú...

**Babi:** ¿El bar de la esquina?

**Piers:** No,...

**Félix: **Estaban ya por la torre Tundaria...

**Babi:** Bueno, que no se vuelva a repetir...

**Iodem:** Me parece que usted me reclamaba para que les diera esta pincha de a mortadelete y filemoncillo que le proporcionaran buenos saltos....¿no?

**Babi:** Si, pero ahora cambie la aguja esa por una el doble de gorda.

**Hans y Garet:** GLUB.....  
  
Un poco después....  
  
**Babi:** Gracias por colaborar tan bien, eh... os habeis estado muy quietecitos...

**Piers:** ¿Los soltamos ya?

**Babi:** Si, claro...

**Félix:** Les voi a quitar las mordazas... YAAAWHHH Este imbecil me ha mordido!!! ¡Devuelvame ese dedo!

**Garet:** Y una mierda, vámonos jefe. Iremos pues a por ese...agato gato o como se llame.  
  
En la guarida...

**Hans:** Ha sido facil encontralo eh... Claro, por que tiene la direccion puesta en la puerta... Y como entramos...

**Garet:** ¿saltamos por arriba o me pongo el disfraz de cobaya y entro por aquella rendija de la ventana?

**Hans:** Las dos cosas, yo salto, y tu entras, asi tenemos dos posibilidades.  
  
Se pusieron en marcha, y entonces empieza MortadeleteGaret y se mete por la ventana y se esconde detrás de un mueble, y FilemoncilloHans se pone en posición y... pega un cacho salto.... Que se pasa de largo de la casa y se cae por un acantilado que hay detrás, que esta lleno de rocas puntiagudas, y mientras cae va gritando "Filemon..yo te matooooo" .

**Garet:** Corcho, que mal genio tiene el jefe..vaya, ahora que lo pienso..., es mi responsabilidad coger a este caco.  
  
Se quita el disfraz y se adentra en la casa, y lo primero que ve es...

**Agatio:** ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

**Garet:** Es tan musculoso como lo recuerdo (se estremece) Menos mal que duerme...  
  
Agatio esta durmiendo en un sofá, rodeado de mugre , patatas fritas, y con la TV encendida a todo volumen.  
  
**Garet:** Lo esposare, y luego ire a por el jefe.  
  
En esto que sale un rata de debajo del sofa, y a Mortadelillo le dan mucho asco, y pega un salto, pero que no se acordaba que le habian dado una pincha para saltar mas, y entonces el techo se rompe, y le cae encima a Agatio, que despieta.  
  
**Agatio:** GRAAAAW, mi caaaaasaaaaaa, teléfono, voy a llamar a los bomberos, ai, oh, solo era un sueño... ¿Por qué se cae mi casa a trozos? (mira arriba) AGH ¡TU! ¿Me has roto tu la casa, desgraciado?

**Garet:** Miau...Pfffff (se disfrazó de gato)  
  
**Agatio:** TU A MI NO ME ENGAÑAS , GRANUJAAAAA...  
  
MortadelilloGaret se va dando saltos a buscar a FilemonceteHans, y se lo lleva de alli, pero de camino de vuelta pisa a una vieja y...  
  
**Diario la Nazón  
**  
Un barbaro agresor malvado atropello a una vieja cuando esta cruzaba la calle. El muy barbaro no miró, pero lo peor es que iba a pie, y con un tipo en brazos.Parece ser que eran agentes de la MIA, y van a denunciar a esa agencia... blablablbablab...  
  
(Nos situamos ahora en un campo abierto, lleno de flores.)  
  
**Babi:** MORTADELEEEETE, FILEMONCILIILLOOOOO, venid aquí, que tengo una medalla de condecoración para vosotros... (lleva en mano un clavo con una chapa con un burro dibujado) Os voi a poner uno para los dos...¡ venid!  
  
Escondidos entre la maleza:

**Garet:** No se si deveríamos ir...

**Hans:** (Vendado de pies a cabeza) Calla y rascame la espalda.  
  
FIN  
  
By TaKarst


End file.
